powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Castle Clan
Power Rangers Castle Clan is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's fourth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after Arthurian legend and Chess. It's equal in the Gamepad Series is Power Rangers Dungeon Masters. Synopsis The land of Camelot is a land of wonderous adventure. However, the remenants of an ancient evil called the Dark Kingdom has resurfaced. The King and Queen recruit three knights to join their quest to destroy the evil Warlock and save Camelot. With the help of Merlin, they fight together as the Power Rangers Castle Clan! Rangers * King Arthur King Arthur is the Almighty Red Ranger. He is mighty and heroic. His Helper Sprite is named Rose. His magic grants him super strength. His zord is the King. His actor would be Avan Jogia. * Queen Guinvere Guinvere is the Graceful Pink Ranger. She is noble and virtuous. Her Helper Sprite is named Loxy. Her magic grants her super speed. Her zord is the Queen. Her actress would be Vanessa Hudgeons. * Sir Galahad Galahad is the Wise Blue Ranger. He is pure and a respected man. His Helper Sprite is named Lucinda. His magic grants him gravity manipulation. His zord is the Bishop. His actor would be Ornaldo Bloom. * Sir Gareth Gareth is the Brave Yellow Ranger. He is chivelrus. His Helper Sprite is named Ginger. His magic grants him Flight. His zord is the Knight. * Sir Gawain Gawain is the Solid Green Ranger. He is formidable, courteous, and compassionate. His Helper Sprite is named Ivy. His magic grants him a Shield. His zord is the Rook. His actor would be Jeremy Mckinnon. * Gaheris Gaheris is the Shiny Gold Ranger. He is valiant. His zord is the Saint. * Aggravain Aggravain is the Dazzling Silver Ranger. He is handsome and a capable fighter. His Helper Sprite is named Dewdrop. His zord is the Unicorn. * Elayne Elayne is the Bright Bronze Ranger. She is a young and fair maiden. Her zord is the Castle. Allies * Merlin Merlin is King Arthur's trusted adviser. He is a wizard who created the Castle Clan's morphers. He also teaches them magic. Long ago, he created a zord blessed by him:the Merlin Lion. It has since been lost. Villains * Warlock Warlock is the evil ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Long ago, Merlin and King Arthur locked his kingdom away using their magic. Warlock is a master of Dark Magic and wants to rule Camelot in darkness. He doesn't fight the Rangers because his focus is ruling his kingdom. During the finale, Warlock absorbs Mordred into himself to become Mordred-Warlock. He is slain with Excaliber. * Dark Wizard The Dark Wizard is Merlin's evil brother. He taught Warlock everything he knows. The Dark Wizard has secret plans to betray the Warlock and take over the kingdom. His plan is to train Cadebra in Dark Magic so the raw energy can be used to revive Mordred, the sorceror who founded the Dark Kingdom after betraying Arthur in the past. The Dark Wizard is destroyed by Mordred when he is awakened. * Cadebra Cadebra is a fiendish witch under the Dark Wizard's teaching. She trusts her master with all her heart. That trust is broken when she is killed by Dark Wizard in order to finish his master plan. * Mordred Mordred is the evil spirit who is a personification of Dark Magic. He secretly mentors Dark Wizard so he can be brought back to the mortal plain. In the past, King Arthur destroyed Mordred when he betrayed his cause. * Skull Knights Skull Knights are the soldiers of the Dark Kingdom of Mordred. They are mindless destroyers of life. Monsters * Giantroll Giantroll is a a troll themed monster who is faced in the episode "Once Upon a Time". * Mistreevious His name is a reference is a combination of Mischievious and Tree. * Prision * Sirenphony Sirenphony is a mermaid themed monster who is faced in the episode " ". Her ability is to sing a special song that controls male minds. * Fogglare * Fortnight His name is NOT a reference to Fortnite(his name was made before it, at best call it a coincidence). * Moutitan * Sparkoal * Stormdrain * Goblithief Goblitheif is a goblin/burgler themed monster faced in the episode "Thief in the Night". He has the ability to steal souls and trap them inside of his bag. Merlin Magic Spells Arsenal Chess Jewels Duel Wand Morphers Morph Call: "Camelot Power!" Rapier Morpher Camelot Swords Noble Steeds These magic horses can be summoned from anywhere. They are super fast. Camelot Mode(Upgrade Mode) Megazords * Arthurian Ultrazord(Legend Strike) ** Stronghold Megazord(Fortress Force) *** Camelot Megazord(Checkmate Slash) **** Magic Kingdom Megazord(Mega Magic Blast) *** Royal Megazord(Cannon Chaos) ** Merlin Megazord(Star Staff Slash) ** Excaliber Zord(Excaliber Slash) Episodes # Once Upon a Time # We Rangers Three # Mordred Rising, Part 1 # Mordred Rising, Part 2 # The Day Camelot Stood Still # Happily Ever After Episode Titles # Episode 5 is a reference to the classic movie "The Day the Earth Stood Still". Oukoku Sentai Shoukenger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758811/Oukoku-Sentai-SHOUKENGER Notes * The pilot and finale are both common phrases in fairy tales. * The Dark Kingdom was not part of Arthurian lore, it was created for this series. * In the sentai, the female sixth ranger was Gold. The change in gender was a mere mistake. I likely will change it in the future. The Gold and Bronze Rangers will switch powers. * In the sentai, the Blue, Green, and Yellow Rangers were from the human world.